


Short Stories/Reader-Inserts

by PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole



Category: BBC Sherlock, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Consulting Asshole, Dead Gabriel, F/F, F/M, Ghosty Gabriel, Hetalia High School AU, Hunter!Reader, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Kinda, Mention of Allies (Hetalia), Mention of Axis (Hetalia), Mention of Bobby Singer (Supernatural), Mention of Dean Winchester (Supernatural), Mention of Italy (Hetalia), Mention of John Watson (BBC), Mention of Spain (Hetalia), Misha Collins - Freeform, Multi, Other, Sexual Harassment, Winchester bros, failed attempt at flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole/pseuds/PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short/long fanfics for multiple fandoms (big or small).</p><p>Done so far:</p><p>Supernatural [America x British!Reader]<br/>[Moriarty x Reader] WAKE UP!<br/>[Eggsy x Hunter!Reader]<br/>Short drabble [Hetalia High School AU]<br/>Short drabble [Sabriel]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Supernatural [America x British!Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America invites you over.

America is an idiot; a loud idiot at that. Anyone who knew him was well aware of the fact. You, however, were not. You had only met him about a month ago in England. You knew for a fact he wasn’t the brightest "kid" on the block, but he was definitely the sweetest (though some would disagree). How you met was just like any other; an accident. He spilled cheap coffee on you. How cheesy.  
  
    Though, some, meaning your friends, would call it fate. At this, you would roll your eyes and tell them they were idiots. You had to admit, America was cute, but it would never work out. Besides, you knew for a fact neither of your older brothers would condone a relationship with an American, especially a loud one.  
  
     In fact, you didn’t even know much about him. Only tiny things like his age and name (he certainly wasn’t very secretive about being a nation). Precisely why you were at his house right now. You were surprised at how big and  _American_ it was.

     Now, you had known he could be very patriotic, to the point where it made you want to throw him out of a window so he could fly like a damn eagle that he seemed to love so much. Man, you could definitely see that happening in the near future if he ever brought it up again. You’d rather listen to your older brother rant about the different types of perfumes. Was it perfumes? Eh, maybe.  
  
      Sometimes, though, he would calm down and start talking about different things like his family, among other subjects. He would talk about his past, though he never spoke of the Revolutionary War, not that you could blame him. It must’ve been a bad time for him.

     When things got too depressing, he would change the subject and start making incredibly stupid jokes with bad puns (or, as he called them, memes). Now those, those made you laugh. Almost to the point where you had tears in your eyes from laughing too hard at how dumb they were.   
  
     You sighed. You had been reflecting back on things for at least ten minutes when you could’ve been sleeping. Maybe you should just go to bed already, but your mind was buzzing with thousands of thoughts. America had kept you up for a very long time.   
  
     You pulled back the covers on the bed and laid down, staring at the ceiling for a few seconds before leaning to the side to turn off the lamp on the nightstand next to the bed. You rolled onto your side, closing your eyes and falling into a deep sleep.   
  
     Little did you know, America didn’t plan on going to sleep yet. He knew you weren’t very good when it came to things like what he was about to do now. Originally, he had intended to be quiet but that’s not really what happened.

     Yup, he had invited a little more than a few people to watch a TV show he found awhile ago (literally a few hours before you had arrived at his home). Those people being his Allies, the Axis, and a few other people. He had gone all out, not knowing the consequences.

     “Why did you bring us here so late at night, America?” Germany asked, his accent slipping in through his words. He rubbed his forehead in irritation.

     America chuckled nervously. “Well, I found this really interesting show that I didn’t want to watch alone.” Germany’s eye twitched. A set of shivers went up America’s spine.  
  
     “Was it really worth it to call  _all_ of us at such a late time?” England said, gesturing to the other tired nations in the room.

     “Yup,” America said simply. England sighed in exasperation. “Come on dudes, it’ll be fun, I promise.”

     “Hey, maybe it won’t be so bad, who knows?” Prussia jumped in, trying to back the American up.  
  
     “Thanks, dude,” America said, placing his hand on Prussia’s shoulder.

     Everyone else mumbled in agreement, except Italy and Spain who had been somewhat amused the whole time, not saying a word. It was a bit creepy.  
  
    After a few minutes, everyone was settled in front of the TV. 

     “Supernatural?” England said as he read through the list of actors to himself. Jared Padalecki? Jensen Ackles? What the bloody hell was a "Misha Collins"?

     In the back of the room, you could hear Prussia laughing his ass off as he read the names too. Germany scooted away from his brother’s boisterous laughter. Everyone else just cringed.

    America smiled before plopping down on the couch in between England and France, pressing play on the remote.

    After about two or three hours of waiting for America to start screaming like a little girl, nothing happened.  _Until_ they got to the next episode. America was a crying, screaming mess in less than a minute whilst the other nations were trying to get him to quiet down.

    This notion caused you to wake up, awfully upset someone had disturbed your surprisingly wonderful slumber. You got up, squinting, and went downstairs. You rubbed your eyes as you approached the loud men that had woken you. You paid them no attention and softly called America’s human name, which had somehow made it to his ears as his head peaked over the crowd of angry nations. 

    He dragged himself out of the huddle and walked over to you, his eyes softening at your tired expression. He rubbed the back of his neck, not sure what to say.

    “Who are these people?’ You asked groggily, breaking the silence as the strange people you had never seen once in your life stared at you in awe.

    “J-Just friends. I wanted to watch something and you went to bed so I called them…” he said. He noticed you were staring at him intently. You held your arms out, saying, “Carry me.” America blinked in confusion. A series of confused sounding countries out the room though it didn’t seem to faze you. Normally, you wold be very embarrassed requesting such a thing in front of a bunch of people, but you are a very different person when you were tired.

                America smiled, picking you up bridal-style. You wrapped your arms around his neck and snuggled into his shoulder. Only now did the other nations realize you were wearing one of America’s over-sized T-shirts, adding the cuteness there already was. Okay, this is ridiculous, how ridiculous is this going to get? Just go carry her back to her room already, dammit.


	2. [Moriarty x Reader] WAKE UP!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty wakes you up.

You were deep in sleep. Peacefully dreaming, but something was slowly pulling you back into reality. A little feeling was in your mind. You couldn’t place exactly what was putting off your sweet slumber. You knew it was a sound, but which one? Alarm? Car alarm? Voice? Voice. But who’s? This was your house. No one else’s. So why was there a voice…?

  
     Oh.

     It was _his_ voice.

     That damn bastard who wouldn't leave you alone.

     You sighed and grumbled out a sleepy “Go away.” In return, you got a poke to the side, probably from some sort of sharp object. You rolled over and glared at the man standing over you from the side of your bed. “Shoo.” You said, glaring slightly through your half-lidded eyes. Moriarty, or Jim, just smirked, knowing he was getting on your nerves already.

     “How the hell did _you_ get in here anyways?”

     “You’re really going to ask that?”

     “Whatever. Just get out.”

     “That’s not going to happen, _sweetie._ ”

     You growled. Of _course_ he knew about your obsession with Doctor Who. “Shut up, Consulting Asshole.”

     “I think you’re thinking of the other _consulting asshole_...”

     You pursed your lips. “Noo, I’m pretty sure that’s you.” You felt him lean over the bed till his lips were near your ear. “You know it’s not.” He whispered. “Fuck off.” Was all you could say. You pulled the blankets over your head, accidently punching Moriarty in the chin, and turned onto your side, facing away from him.

     “I am TALKING!”

     You growled, he did not just say that. “Don’t fucking yell, kiwi-shit.”

     “Get the hell up, KIWI-SHIT!”

     “Go away, SHITLOCK!”

     “GET UP!”

     “NO, ASSBUTT!”

     “Assbutt?”

     “Shut up.”

     “Can you get up NOW?”

     “Fine…”  You rolled onto your back and laid there for a second before kicking Moriarty in the stomach to get out of bed. He stumbled backwards almost hitting the bedroom wall. He finally got the hint to leave.

     You wrapped your blanket around yourself, wandering over to the dresser. You pulled out a simple blue shirt, and pants. You quickly got dressed and headed towards the living room. Too no surprise, Moriarty was watching TV, with his feet on your coffee table.

     “You should wear Westwood.” He suggested.

     “Haha, NO. Pants and a tee are good for me,” You rolled your eyes, “Anyways, I’m gonna make some eggs ‘n’ bacon, soo…”

     “I don’t want any.”

     “Wasn't gonna give you any.”

     He snickered to himself as you walked away. You pulled out two pans, one for the bacon, and one for eggs. You placed the bacon in the pan, and turned your attention towards the eggs. A few minutes later, you almost turned around… but saw out the corner of your eye. Moriarty was leaning against the counter, with a piece of bacon hanging out of his mouth. _How the fuck did he even get that…?_ You thought.

     You glared at him before turning back, angling the pan in your hands before flicking your wrist and sending the eggs to go flying onto the consulting criminal’s face. He jumped in surprise and peeled the eggs off, not expecting you to be standing right in front of him. You smacked him on the forehead with the pan in your hands.

     “Funny… John did the same thing.”

     “Okay, now I’m curious, how do you break into Baker Street?”

     “‘It’s called “Shitlock’s” too bloody damn lazy to lock the door.’”

 

     “Mmmmm, not surprising. I just don’t think he cares.”

     “Now… maybe make more eggs?” He said as he wiped the yoke off his face. You leaned on the counter with your elbows. “Hmmm, should I?”

     “Should you?”

     “Nope.”

     “Not hungry anymore?”

     “Never was hungry in the first place. I just didn’t want to have to look or talk to you.”

      “Too bad I can’t make myself disappear.”

     “I wish you could. No, wait, you’d sneak up on me, never mind.”

     “That, I would.”

     “Just disappear already.”

      “Already did.”

      “Bye~,” you waved in a strangely sarcastic manner. 

      Moriarty dismissively waved his hand before he closed the front door behind him.

     You groaned and slammed your head on the counter. “Yeah, he’s definitely the consulting asshole.”


	3. [Eggsy x Hunter!Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ditched by the Winchesters, harassed, then saved by a guy named Eggsy.

You sighed, leaning against the bar of the club you were forced to go too. You were currently on a case hunting a vamp with the Winchester bros, but, unfortunately, you lost them somewhere along the way. So now, being the awkward little nerd you are, you had absolutely no damn clue what to do. Never in your short life had you ever been ditched at a club, or ever been to a club in general. You were a secluded little child reading books and doing research on mythological monsters for your parental figure; Bobby.  
  
     You turned away from the bar and rubbed your arms, which were beginning to form goose bumps from the cold atmosphere. You felt someone slide up to the bar next to you, but you didn’t bother to look at them. You were trying to avoid having to talk to anyone since your “people skills” are “a little rusty”. You felt the persons eyes on you and you glanced at them out of the corner of your eye. Oh no, the stranger was looking at you. Oh-fucking-no. Absolutely not.  
  
     After a second, you realized the said person was talking to you, probably trying to flirt; you couldn’t tell though (you’ve never flirted in your life either).  
  
     “Uh, hi,” you said awkwardly. As much as you wish you could walk away, you couldn’t. You’d be so guilty that your brain would never let you lie it down if you were mean to this man.  
  
     “Hi,” he replied, winking at you. “I’m Jack.” He held his hand out to you to shake, which you hesitantly took.  
  
     “(Name),” you smiled politely, praying that the man, whom you now know to be Jack, would drop the short conversation entirely. But, alas, he did not.  
  
     “So what’s a pretty young thing like you doing in a place like this? Alone, no less.” Ah, yes, the worst pick-up line ever to be made.  
  
     “Ah, n-nothing, m-my friends ditched me,” and now would be a good time for ya idjits to return, you thought.  
  
     “Oh, really?” You raised your eyebrows in an ‘obviously-that’s-what-I-just-said’ manner. “Well, thank God for that, since I got to meet you.”  
  
     “Ah, yes, well, I-I should really go find them, make sure they’re alright and whatnot.” You began to back away when he reached out and grabbed your arm in a really tight grip, pulling you back to the bar.  
  
     “And where do you think you’re going?” He whispered threateningly, his face uncomfortably close to yours.  
  
     “I, um, I’m s-sorry, p-please let go of my arm,” you stuttered, struggling to free your arm.  
  
     A voice coming from behind you startled you and your apparent attacker, “Is this man bothering you?” You looked up over your shoulder to see a sharply dressed man subtly smirking down at Jack. The newcomer’s eyes meeting yours for a second, and you got a glimpse of the kind look he gave you.  
  
     “No, nothing at all, thanks,” Jack said, waving his hand dismissively.  
  
     “Really? ‘Cause it looks to me that this young lady was trying to leave just now.” Jack huffed, knowing he wasn’t going to win an argument with this man. He dropped your arm and walked away angrily. You let out a heavy, shaky breath you had subconsciously been holding.  
  
     You turned to the man who helped you, saying, “Thank you so much, you have no idea how scared I was just now.”  
  
     “No problem, it looked like you needed some help. You said your name was (Name), right? I overheard you talking to him earlier.” You noticed that this man had an English accent.  
  
     You huffed out a laugh before speaking, “Yeah, that’s my name, and yours is…?”  
  
     “Oh, it’s Eggsy. Well, actually it’s Gary, but, y’know, nicknames and stuff.” Eggsy shuffled around on his feet, his hands now in his pockets.  
  
     You laughed. “Yeah, I get that. Well, I’m really grateful you stepped in because I have absolutely no idea what I would have done. I’m not exactly the most social of people.”  
  
     “Oh? Then why are you here all by yourself? I don’t mean to be rude or anything, just, y’know…” He asked, pulling his hands out of his pockets and leaning against the bar.  
  
     “Well, my friends were here, but they disappeared so now I have no clue what to do now.” You said, exaggerating your story with hand gestures.  
  
     “Well, I could walk you home, if you don’t mind.”  
  
     “As wonderful as that offer sounds, I don’t actually know where I’m staying at the moment nor do I have a key.” You both sat in an awkward silence for a few seconds before some guy bumped into Eggsy’s shoulder, mumbling an almost inaudible apology before he was on his way.  
  
     “Let’s get out of here,” Eggsy said, you nodded in agreement, gently grabbing your arm and leading you out of the building.  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Before you knew it, it was morning, and you were in unfamiliar bed with an almost unfamiliar man. You swore you didn’t drink last night. The person lying next to you shifted, his arm draped over your bare waist, causing you to freeze, so they were facing you now. Holy shit, it’s that guy, you told yourself.  
  
     You tried to keep your breathing leveled as to not make much noise as you made your way out of the bed and around the room to collect you scattered out clothing. You had managed to get your bra and underwear on before finding your shirt and pants.  
  
     As you bent down to pick up your prescription glasses off the floor, you heard a low whistle coming from the bad. Shit. You turned around; covering your stomach with your forearms and the clothes bundled up in them.  
  
     Eggsy smirked at you, obviously pleased about something. “Were you trying to sneak out?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
     “What? No, that’s absurd!" Pause. "Yes, I was, to be honest,” you shifted the clothes in your arms. “I’ve never done this sort of thing before; I don’t know what I’m doing.”  
  
     “You’ve never slept with someone before or…?” Eggsy sat up, his body being supported by his elbow.  
  
     You shrugged. “I’ve never even really had sex before. I never even left the house that often!”  
  
     “So what you’re saying is you are or were a virgin?”  
  
     “Yes! Oh my god, please tell me you aren’t one of those guys disgusted with virgins—“  
  
     “I’m not, don’t worry,” Eggsy said. “What are you going to do now?”  
  
     “Well, now, I am going to get dressed and leave. I’m supposed to be at the police station in about thirteen minutes.” You said, rushing around the room trying to gather all your stuff, Eggsy watching with an amused expression. Once done, you plop your stuff down on the bed Eggsy’s laying on, pulling your shirt on and then grabbing your pants. You got your leg through one hole before struggling to get the other through. You hopped around the room on one foot trying to get it in before you ran into a chair that was behind you and toppled over it.  
  
     You huffed angrily, mumbling a, “Fuck me,” under your breath.  
  
     “I already did,” you heard Eggsy say in reply. You could hear the smile in that son of a bitch’s voice. Cheeky bastard. You heard him get out of the bed and help you stand up (thank god he was wearing boxers) before helping you get your pants all the way on. You stared at him wide eyed as he came back so you could stand face to face. You looked down to button the snap of your pants and looked back at him. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close, leaning down to kiss your neck.  
  
     You put your hands on his chest and lightly pushed him way. “Whoa, slow down buddy. I don’t necessarily know what happened last night, but I do know that—wow, your chest is really—wow.” You ran your hands over Eggsy’s chest, one of the most “intimate” things you’d ever actually done (from what you remember, although the evidence of last night suggests otherwise).  
  
     “Like what you see?” Eggsy said, moving his hands from your waist to your shoulders.  
  
     “I—uh—hey! You’re doing this on purpose!” You accused, hitting Eggsy shoulder before taking a step back.  
  
     “I am not!” He put his hands up in defense. You looked away not bothering to say anything in retort as you looked at the time.  
  
        “Oh, shit, I gotta go, but it was really nice meeting you, Eggsy and whatnot.” You said running over your stuff on the bed, putting most of it in the bag except for shoes and socks, which you quickly put on before throwing your bag over your shoulder. You walked past Eggsy and to the hotel room door before he called out your name. You turned around when he walked up to you, taking your hand and putting something in it that you could only assume to be a slip of paper.  
  
     “What’s this?” You asked, looking from your closed hand and Eggsy’s face.  
  
     “My number. I’m only assuming you have a phone.” He said, patting your closed fist.  
  
      You laughed. “You’re lucky, I do. I just don’t have it with me at the time.” You looked back down at your hand as if contemplating something. You looked back up, quickly grabbing the back of Eggsy’s neck and pulling him down for what you thought to be a quick kiss, but then it formed into a full-on make-out session. You pulled away, gasping for breath as Eggsy did the same.  
  
     “Wow,” he whispered, staring at the ground in awe. You bit your bottom lip trying to fight the smile coming on. You punched his shoulder.  
  
     “Now I’m really going to be late, thank you very much.” You said, still trying to fight down that smile.  
  
     Eggsy rubbed his shoulder in pain. “Ow, did you really have to hit me?”  
  
     “A little bit, yeah,” you laughed, starting to walk out of the hotel room. “See ya later, Eggsy!”  
  
     “Yeah, I do hope so,” Eggsy smiled, hearing the heavy hotel room door close before he went back to the bed and laze about all day.


	4. Short drabble [Hetalia High School AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia's, or Gilbert's, failed attempt at flirting.

You sighed, trying to figure out some way to get this small project done without any complications. The teacher had set up stations around the room to review for the Finals coming up really soon.  
  
        Problem is, you absolutely hate doing stations. Plus, your partner went home sick, so now you were stuck doing this by yourself.  
  
        You went up to the closest one you saw, looking down at your semi-blank sheet of paper to figure out which box it was assigned too. Number 7... You turned the sheet over, leaning down on the front table to write down the answer to the question ("What are the functions of Lipids, Carbohydrates, Proteins, and Nucleic Acids?"). You couldn't remember what the function of nucleic acids was, but the others weren't too hard to figure out.  
  
        Standing up straight, you went to go over to your seat to check your notes for the answer. You accidentally made eye contact with a certain crimson-eyed classmate you found to be rather annoying.  
  
        "Hey!" Gilbert said rather loudly. You had to resist the urge to cringe. You absolutely hated this guy. He was so annoying and disrupted the class more times than you can count on two hands.  
  
        "Hi..." you mumbled, trying to end the conversation before it could properly start. You looked down at your review sheet, very desperately trying to avoid his gaze.  
  
        "Do you know me?" He asked, a little bit conceitedly. You furrowed your eyebrows a bit, glancing at him through your eyelashes for a second before looking away quickly. "No," was all you said.  
  
        "Do you want to know me?" He asked, making you look at him quickly before turning to walk to another station, giving out a firm, "Nope." Thus, ending whatever conversation was there


	5. Short drabble [Sabriel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel fic that takes place after Gabriel's death/Sam saying 'yes' to Lucifer.

Sam brought his hands close to his parted lips and breathed on them, attempting to warm them up. He rubbed them together and stuffed the cold fingertips into his pants pockets. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he makes to follow after Dean into the building he disappeared in moments ago.

        It didn't make sense. Ever since Gabriel died, Sam’s hands had been freezing cold and he has yet to find a way to warm them up for more than a few warm seconds. When he tried to consult Dean about it, he shrugged and walked away, leaving Sam to his own thoughts. It didn't matter though. They had bigger problems than to deal with why Sam's hands wouldn't warm up.

 

        It wasn't until Sam gave himself to Lucifer did he find out; from Lucifer himself, in fact.

 

        “You don't know it, do you?” Lucifer asked, standing in front of a mirror which reflected Sam’s fury. “I always knew my brother had a soft spot for you but like this?” Sam looked up, confusion written across his puppy-like features. “Brother?” He asked. “Which brother?”

        Lucifer rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Which brother, he asks,” he mumbled. “Gabriel, of course. Who else?” Sam’s expression only got more confused. Eventually, it dissipated and he scoffed. “Gabriel? Why would Gabriel have a soft spot for _me_?”

        Lucifer chuckled lightly. “You'd be surprise on how much Gabriel cares for you. In fact, I would go so far as to say he was even _in love_ with you; and I can't really blame him. You have that personality that attracts people and pulls them in.”

        Sam rolled his eyes as Lucifer stared at him. “Actually, that's why your hands have been so _cold_ since I killed him,” he said. “Gabriel lacks a physical form so at this point he's what you humans would call a ghost. Somewhat, not entirely. He's been holding your hand the whole time. But of course you wouldn't know that since you can't see him.”

        Sam looked down at this hands, turning them over to face them from the palm to the back of his hand. They weren't cold now, probably since Gabriel knows Sam isn't Sam anymore. He looked back up at Lucifer. “How do I know you're not lying?”

        Lucifer shrugged, putting his (Sam’s) own hands in the pockets of his jeans. He tilted his head to the left a bit. “Tell me Sam, why would I lie?”

        Sam looked down at his dirty shoes. Lucifer was right. _Why would he lie_?


End file.
